Age of Rest: Chapter 1
by Ozzin
Summary: Connor has taken on a new apprentice, but Ed is not an ordinary American.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only Edward/Ada:hy.**

**This will be the first of 3-4 chapters following Ed's early years. If you have any suggestions please let me know as this is my first fanfiction.**

The patrol passed by down below, the regimental beat of the drum pounded into my head. The snow was no match for me up in the trees, however the soldiers were having difficulty wading through the huge quantities piled up on the ground. A rabbit nonchalantly hopped across the road much to the surprise of one of the soldiers. Almost dropping his weapon in fright, he looked up: I could be spotted at any moment! But no, he squinted at the sun peering through the tree canopy and rejoined his Platoon.

All was calm when suddenly, the Captain's neck erupted in a shower of blood and soared into the air. By the time anyone else had seen, the Tomahawk had been driven into the neck of one of the accompanying Grenadiers. The weapon wasn't as maneuverable as one of the soldiers had wanted, he clumsily sliced open the arm of his colleague before the hidden blade was driven into his heart. I finished off the final Grenadier and two other soldiers with a few slashes and jabs, leaving what was a healthy platoon dead in a mere few seconds.

Connor's story was inspiring, the very reason Ed had accepted the offer of coming to the Homestead. The stories Connor told in the Inn were bliss and everyday Ed would help each of the settlers to, in-turn build up various materials he would use to craft something of his own. Everyday Connor would teach him the ways of the Assassin's, the running, the climbing, the fighting and most importantly: the stalking. Connor would have him stalking and hunting prey, or following Lance or Terry.

The leather Ed had accumulated from hunting, the spare lumber he'd collected from Gerry and Terry and shaped on Lance's tables had been combined with the metal he mined from Norris and tempered on Big Dave's grindstone to make a very special knife. A wolf's head had been carved into the top of the handle, leather wound around it for grip and comfort and the steel was strong enough and sharp enough to make all his hunting easier and cleaner.

The summer passed and Autumn bloomed, Ed was helping Lance shape a table leg, made of solid pine it was sturdy; just like the rest of the table would be. Lance left Ed to his work whilst he hurried over to Big Dave to collect his new saw, a while passed and Lance returned with a message:

"Connor wishes to see you at the Inn" he said as he sauntered past.

Connor had rarely spoken to him for the past few days and had left him to help out around the village more. Ed decided to take the trees, the branches hardly creaked as he seemingly flew from tree to tree before dropping down just outside the Inn. Connor was waiting with a look of pride, Ed had no idea why but joined him.

Connor spoke with his usual compassion, "Walk with me to the manor Edward."

They waded through the leaves before taking the path up to the manor. Connor's voice came as a surprise to Ed and he almost jumped.  
"As you know, over the past year I have been training you as an Assassin. When Achilles was teaching me, I was driven by a goal: the Templars, Hickey, Lee and of course, my father. However you have no such goal, but you determination and effort has remained undiminished like a strong oak tree. When Achilles awarded me with my robes, I was told of a ceremony but there was no time nor will for it. The past few days I have been researching the ceremony and my findings are quite interesting."

Connor opened the door to the house and took Ed behind the stairs, he grabbed hold of the candle bracer and heaved down on it. There was a soft click and the wall popped open, a set of stairs led down into a secret basement. What Ed saw amazed him; there was a large room with weapons laid out to the side and garments towards the back. But most importantly, there was a podium on sat a mannequin wearing robes of dazzling white and blue, at it's feet: a dark oak box with a triangular logo etched into the lid. A brazier sat to the right, white hot tongs were resting inside the pit of scalding hot rock.

"This ceremony I award you today, I will welcome you into the brotherhood. Edward Kenway or shall I say Ada:hy."

Ed's heart went to his stomach with realization that all his training had paid off, part of the Assassin's Brotherhood. His late mother would have been proud. Connor took the tongs from the brazier:

"Hold out your left hand." he instructed.

The tongs were placed around his ring finger for no more than a second, but the pain seared through him like he was stuck in the fire. Connor slid the robes off of the mannequin and presented them to Ed.

"Wear these, as a symbol of your independence and your ability to melt into the shadows." Ed took them in both hands and changed into them as expected. The fit was excellent, Connor also presented him with the oak box. With great tantalization Ed lifted the lid to reveal a Tomahawk and Hidden Blade.

"Thank you Connor, although I suspect that's not your real name?" Ed asked tentatively.

"No Ada:hy, my name is Ratohnhaké:ton." Connor smiled and Ed remembered the story his Grandmother told him before they left the village. He suddenly felt very sad and distant from the fun he'd had as a child but was brought back when Connor spoke again.

"Now you may use them. I have a mission for you."


End file.
